A typical power tool includes a motor housing and an electric motor supportable by the motor housing and electrically connectable with a power source. The electric motor may include a field assembly, including one or more field windings, a rotatable armature supporting a commutator, a carbon brush for electrically engaging the commutator, and a switch for electrically connecting the components of the electric motor to the power source. In some power tools, the components of the electric motor are directly electrically wired to one another to provide a complete electrical circuit for the motor.
In some other power tools, the components of the electric motor include respective terminals and the motor also includes an electrical connection system electrically connecting the motor components. In such power tools, the electrical connection system includes separate contact strips which are separately mounted on the housing. Once mounted, the forward ends of the contact strips are engaged with the field terminals, and the rearward ends of the contact strips engage the brush terminals or the wiring harness for connection to the switch to provide a complete electrical circuit for the motor.